banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dispel Psionics
Discipline: Psychokinesis Tier: 3 Display: Visual Manifesting Time: 1 Standard Action Range: Medium (100 ft + 10 ft/level) Target or Area: One manifester, creature, or object; or 20-ft.-radius burst Duration: Instant Saving Throw: None Power Resistance: No Psi Points: 5 You can use dispel psionics to end one ongoing power that has been manifest on a creature or object or to temporarily suppress the psionic abilities of a psionic item. A dispelled power ends as if its duration had expired. Some Powers, as detailed in their descriptions, can’t be defeated by dispel Psionics. Dispel Psionics can dispel (but not counter) psi-like effects just as it does Powers. The effect of a power with an instantaneous duration can’t be dispelled, because the psionic effect is already over before the dispel Psionics can take effect. Targeted Dispel One object, creature, or power is the target of the dispel Psionics power. You make one dispel check (1d20 + your manifester level) and compare that to the power with highest manifester level (DC = 11 + the power’s manifester level). If successful, that power ends. If not, compare the same result to the power with the next highest manifester level. Repeat this process until you have dispelled one power affecting the target, or you have failed to dispel every power. For example, a 7th-level manifester manifests dispel Psionics, targeting a creature affected by biofeedback (manifester level 12th) and flight (manifester level 7th). The manifester level check results in a 19. This check is not high enough to end the biofeedback (which would have required a 23 or higher), but it is high enough to end the flight (which only required a 18). Had the dispel check resulted in a 23 or higher, the biofeedback would have been dispelled, leaving the flight intact. Had the dispel check been a 17 or less, no powers would have been affected. You can also use a targeted dispel to specifically end one power affecting the target or one power affecting an area (such as a wall of fire). You must name the specific power effect to be targeted in this way. If your manifester level check is equal to or higher than the DC of that power, it ends. No other powers or effects on the target are dispelled if your check is not high enough to end the targeted effect. If you target an object or creature that is the effect of an ongoing power (such as a monster summoned by summon monster), you make a dispel check to end the power that conjured the object or creature. If the object that you target is a psionic item, you make a dispel check against the item’s manifester level (DC = 11 + the item’s manifester level). If you succeed, all the item’s psionic properties are suppressed for 1d4 rounds, after which the item recovers its psionic properties. A suppressed item becomes nonPsionic for the duration of the effect. An interdimensional opening (such as a bag of holding) is temporarily closed. A psionic item’s physical properties are unchanged: A suppressed psionic sword is still a sword (a masterwork sword, in fact). Artifacts and deities are unaffected by mortal Psionics such as this. You automatically succeed on your dispel check against any power that you manifest yourself. Augment This power may be augmented in one of the following ways. # If you spend an additional 6 power points, your targeted dispel can dispel one power for every four manifester levels you possess, starting with the highest level powers and proceeding to lower level Powers. It also has a chance to dispel any effect that remove curse can remove, even if an unaugmented dispel Psionics can’t dispel that effect. The DC of this check is equal to the curse’s DC. # If you spend an additional 6 power points, you may choose to make an area dispel instead of a targeted dispel. Area Dispel When dispel Psionics is used in this way, the power affects everything within a 20-foot-radius burst. Roll one dispel check and apply that check to each creature in the area, as if targeted by dispel Psionics. For each object within the area that is the target of one or more Powers, apply the dispel check as with creatures. psionic items are not affected by an area dispel. For each ongoing area or effect power whose point of origin is within the area of the dispel Psionics power, apply the dispel check to dispel the power. For each ongoing power whose area overlaps that of the dispel Psionics power, apply the dispel check to end the effect, but only within the overlapping area. If an object or creature that is the effect of an ongoing power (such as a weapon summoned by call weaponry) is in the area, apply the dispel check to end the power that conjured that object or creature (returning it whence it came) in addition to attempting to dispel one power targeting the creature or object. You may choose to automatically succeed on dispel checks against any power that you have manifested. Category:Psionic Powers